My Sad End
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Kisahku, bukan seperti kisah di negeri dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Inilah kehidupan. Ada kalanya kita tak bahagia...


Aku balik lagi! -nggak ada yang tanya-

Yah, dengan cerita bernuansa beda tentunya. Aku nggak mau banyak ngomong disini. So, enjoy it! ^^

Desclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Rate: T, may be.

Warning: Sad ending!

-oo0oo-

My Sad End

-oo0oo-

Brakk…  
"Diam disana dan dinginkan kepalamu!"  
Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibanting, sedikit berderak saat kunci diputar. Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku. Duduk? Apakah posisi yang mirip duduk ini bisa dianggap duduk saat tubuhmu dihempaskan ke meja belajarmu? Punggungku… Ah, bukan punggungku, sepertinya pinggang tapi… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas bagian mana yang terasa sakit. Semuanya sakit, aku lemas, benar-benar tidak bertenaga.  
Tiga puluh menit, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berdiri. Kuambil handphone yang berada di saku rok sekolahku. Sedikit hiburan mungkin, sampai aku cukup kuat untuk merangkak ke tempat tidur. Aku melihat aplikasi opera mini mulai dijalankan di benda kecil itu. Tak sampai setengah menit, aku sudah berada di situs favoritku, .  
Aku masih tenggelam disana, dalam samudera imajinasi tak berbatas mereka. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu Bleach. Ya aku tahu Bleach merupakan salah satu anime paling terkenal di dunia, tapi aku belum pernah menonton atau membaca komiknya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Tapi melalui , aku mengetahui apa itu Bleach. Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan cerita yang sebenarnya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu, para author –begitulah mereka menyebut orang yang menulis fanfiction- itu pada umumnya mengidolakan Ulquiora, mungkin dia tokoh utamanya.  
Aku buru-buru memasukkan handphone-ku kembali kedalam saku saat aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka. Aku melihat sosok adikku, Hanabi, berdiri diambang pintu dengan membawa nampan berisi makan malamku. Dia memandangku sebentar dengan tatapan sedih, sepertinya ia ingin menangis. Anak perempuan itu segera berbalik dan kembali menngunci pintu kamarku setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di kaki ranjangku. Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku lagi, layarnya tidak menyala. Perutku berkeriuk lapar, aku masih ingin membaca endingnya, sedikit lagi.  
Aku melihat menu makan malamku hari ini, nasi putih dengan sayur. Terasa hambar di lidahku, tapi aku harus makan, karena aku belum mau mati, aku tidak boleh mati sekarang, walau berkali-kali ayah meneriakkan bahwa ia ingin aku mati saja, tapi masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, setidaknya aku tidak ingin mati sebelum selesai membaca tulisannya.  
Aku terbangun pagi sekali, belum bisa disebut pagi, ini masih fajar, ayam bahkan belum berkokok. Aku sudah bisa berdiri sekarang, punggungku masih terasa sakit, sepertinya ayah membantingku dengan kuat sekali semalam. Alasannya sederhana, aku terlambat pulang tiga puluh menit. Ayah tidak mau peduli, walau aku terlambat karena Kurenai-sensei memintaku untuk membantunya mangembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, aku tidak mungkin menolak, kan? Aku sudah berusaha mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, tapi aku masih saja terlambat. Sejak kematian ibu, ayah berubah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia, dia tidak mirip ayahku. Ayah yang dulu tidak seperti ini, apakah kepergian ibu juga mebawa sosok ayah yang menyenangkan?  
Bahkan Neji yang sangat kukagumi pergi meninggalkan rumah ini karena tidak tahan lagi dengan ayah, ingin rasanya aku ikut pergi tapi setelah itu ayah pasti akan melampiaskannya kepada Hanabi. Tidak, Hanabi tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan sekarang, tidak boleh.  
Aku menghidupkan komputer diatas meja belajarku. Mungkin banyak yang heran bagaimana mungkin aku masih memiliki komputer sedangkan perlakuan ayah begitu buruk kepadaku. Selain aku dan Hanabi, memang tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku disakiti. Karena sekolahku memang mengharuskan setiap siswanya untuk memiliki komputer, aku masih bisa mempertahankan benda yang satu ini di kamarku. Aku mulai mengetik, menyelesaikan sebuah fanfiction yang sudah kukerjakan setengahnya. Walau aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana alur Bleach yang sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah cukup mengerti mereka melalui berbagai fanfiction yang kubaca. Aku menulis tentang dia, Inoe Orihime, seorang gadis yang menderita karena perlakuan orang tuanya, sungguh mirip aku, kan? Tapi ada satu yang berbeda, ada seorang pangeran yang mencintainya, berbeda denganku, orang bodoh mana yang mau mencintaiku?

Sudah tiga hari aku menunggu chapter berikutnya dari Pelangi, sebuah fanfiction karya author yang memakai Ketsueki Kyuban sebagai pen name-nya. Aku sangat menyukai tulisannya, terasa begitu hidup. Hemm… sampai sekarang aku masih belum mempercayai bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dia begitu berbeda. Siapapun dia, aku yakin dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat romantis tetapi sedikit dingin, atau pemalu. Dia sangat sempurna dimataku, entah kenapa ia selalu mengingatkanku pada Ulquiora, tokoh pria pada fanfiction yang sedang aku garap, setiap aku menulis fic tersebut yang ada dipikiranku adalah dia, Ketsueki Kyuban, seorang pangeran yang aku harapkan bisa menyelamatkan aku, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Akhir ceritaku tidaklah mungkin happy ending, tidak akan mungkin.  
"Hinata, boleh pinjam flashdisc-nya?"  
Aku mengangkat kepalaku, wajahku terasa panas saat memandang matanya. Naruto -kun, dia terasa sangat indah dimataku, rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, dia bagaikan malaikat.  
"Hinata? Haloooo…?"  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat Naruto mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Wajahku pasti sangat aneh sekarang, ya ampun, ini selalu saja terjadi saat aku berada didekat Naruto -kun, apakah aku menyukainya? Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukai siapapun karena ahirnya sudah diketahui, sad ending, tidak mungkin tidak.  
"Na-Naruto ta-tadi mau apa?"  
"Hinata tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."  
"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto tadi mau apa?"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku mau pinjam flashdisc."

"Ini, Naruto -kun."  
Cengiran lebar terpatri diwajahnya saat dia berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya tersenyum, begitu indah, terasa hidup. Berbeda denganku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin hidup lagi, aku hanya hidup demi Hanabi, dia tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasa, aku kakak yang baik, kan?  
Setelah menunggu berapa lama, akhirnya fic yang ditulis oleh Ketsueki Kyuban update juga. Aku selalu menikmati saat seperti ini, saat aku terbawa oleh indahnya khayalan yang ia tuliskan, aku merasa lebih hidup. Dan tentu saja, aku mendapatkan ide baru untuk menyelesaikan fanfiction buatanku sendiri. Hemm… Ketsueki Kyuban, dia sumber inspirasi bagiku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin sekali.  
Hari ini ayah tidak pulang lagi. Aku bingung kemana sebenarnya ayah pergi, sudah seminggu ayah… tidak, ini lebih dari seminggu. Kemana ia sebenarnya? Aku merasa khawatir tapi bukankah jika beliau tidak ada maka aku terhindar dari resiko tulang patah dan semacamnya? Yah, saat yang bagus untuk meenulis fic, lagipula aku sudah dapat idenya, kan? Sepertinya handphone-ku bergetar, Naruto menelpon? Tumben.  
"Hinata!"  
Ya ampun, aku berharap gendang telingaku tidak pecah mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto kenapa, sih?  
"Kau sudah melihat isi flashdisc-mu?"  
"Be-belum. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Jangan dibuka! Besok aku pinjam lagi lalu kan segera kukembalikan."  
Telpon ditutup. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Naruto tadi, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat isi flashdisc milikku sendiri? Pasti ada yang tidak beres, sepertinya Naruto menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya dan lupa menghapusnya. Tapi kan tugas biologi-ku ada didalam flashdisc dan harus dikerjakan malam ini juga, bagaimana ini? Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting kan tidak mengganggu file milik Naruto -kun.  
Hemm… jadi ini ya file milik Naruto itu? Sebuah folder dengan nama pelangi, jadi penasaran. Ini mirip sekali dengan judul fic kesukaanku. Mungkinkah? Sebaiknya aku buka saja, tapi… Naruto bilang kan tidak boleh.  
Apa mungkin seorang Ketsueki Kyuban yang keren itu ternyata Naruto -kun? Tidak, mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Naruto memang baik, aku ingin sekali menyukainya jika boleh, tapi itu sepertinya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Kalau ayah tahu pasti aku akan…  
Cklik… aku memandang layar komputer. Rasanya aku sama sekali tidak menekan tombol apapun pada mouse, tapi kenapa folder ini bisa terbuka sendiri? Isi folder itu banyak sekali, tujuh puluh dua buah microsoft office word document dengan title chapter satu sampai dengan tujuh puluh dua. Aku ingin tahu pikiranku benar atau tidak, Naruto adalah author favoritku, Ketsueki Kyuban.  
"Hinata, terima kasih ya karena tidak membukanya."  
Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya menjauh meninggalkanku. Dia, Ketsueki Kyuban, pangeran yang aku impikan datang untuk membawaku pergi dari semua kegilaan ini, tapi itu semua hanya mimpi, dan mimpi adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak perlu diwujudkan bagiku.  
Dia tidak akan sanggup melakukan apa-apa dan jika seandainya sanggup sekalipun, apa pentingnya aku sehingga dia harus membantuku? Memang benar apa kata ayah, aku hanyalah manusia tidak berguna yang sebaiknya tidak usah lahir saja. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Aku…

'Masih adakah kebahagiaan dalam hidup seorang Orihime Inoe? Apakah happy ending memang tidak akan pernah ada? Fic pertama sekaligus terakhirku.'  
Itulah yang kutulis pada kolom summary saat mempublish fanfiction yang telah kutulis berhari-hari, fanfiction yang kuangkat dari kehidupanku sendiri, fanfiction yang kuharap dapat direalisasikan dalam kehidupanku kini.  
Ceritanya sangat sederhana, ini tentang Orihime, gadis piatu yang tinggal bersama adiknya, Rukia dan ayahnya, Byakuya. Awalnya Orihime memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, bersama Ibunya, Hisana dan kakak laki-lakinya, Renji, mereka berlima hidup dengan sangat bahagia.  
Hingga pada suatu hari, semuanya berubah. Hisana meninggal karena menyelamatkan Orihime dalam suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas. Byakuya terus menerus menyalahkan Orihime atas meninggalnya Hisana, tidak ada lagi sosok ayah yang menyenangkan, Byakuya kini hanyalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tidak punya perasaan.  
Renji yang membela Orihime diusir dari rumah, hingga tinggallah mereka bertiga, seorang ayah yang tidak lagi bisa disebut ayah, seorang remaja perempuan yang menyedihkan dan anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis melihat kakaknya disakiti. Anak itu pernah mencoba menolong kakaknya, tapi itu malah membuatnya ikut teraniaya.  
Orihime, dia ingin sekali membawa Rukia pergi dari rumah itu, mencari Renji dan hidup bertiga tanpa ayah. Tapi sebelum ia mampu menemukan Renji yang sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaannya, sanggupkah dia melindungi Rukia sedangkan untuk melindumgi diri sendiri saja tidak mampu? Maka dengan terpaksa, Orihime tetap berada di rumah terkutuk itu, men segala menahan segala rasa sakit, karena jika ia pergi sendiri, maka Rukia yang akan disakiti.  
Dan disaat segalanya semakin memburuk, seorang pangeran datang menyelamatkannya, Ulquiora, orang yang sangat dikaguminya, dan yah… mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti pada dongeng-dongeng kebanyakan.'  
TAPI HIDUPKU JELAS BUKAN DONGENG! Tidak akan ada pangeran yang menyelamatkanku seperti yang aku tuliskan pada fanfiction ini, tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada.  
Aku tersenyum saat membaca review yang kudapat. Sepertinya banyak juga yang memberikan sambutan baik terhadap fic ini, dua belas review dalam waktu lima jam, rasanya ini sangat lumayan bagiku.  
"Hinata, kenapa pipimu biru begitu?"  
Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, Naruto berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan cemas, tidak ada cengiran yang aku suka, tidak ada. Aku menarik nafas panjang, bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau semalam ayah memukulku? Tidak bisa… tidak mau.  
"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, aku…"  
"Tidak." Potongku cepat.

" Sama sekali tidak ada yang menggangguku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."  
"Tapi, pipimu…"  
"Ini salahku, tadi pagi aku terjatuh."  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Sangat yakin."  
Naruto meninggalkanku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa yang ayah lakukan kepada siapapun. Kalau aku mau, sebenarnya mungkin saja aku melaporkan segala perbuatan ayah kepada polisi, tapi dia ayahku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak mau Hanabi diejek oleh teman-temannya karena ayahnya adalah seorang narapidana, aku tidak mau. Aku yakin, bila ayah sudah puas, maka ia akan kembali menjadi ayahku yang dulu, ayahku yang menyenangkan.  
Tapi kejadian ini, ini sama persis dengan apa yang kutulis dalam fanfiction itu. Saat Ulquiora mulai curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada Orihime, dia menanyakan hal yang sama persis dengan yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto dan reaksiku sama persis dengan Orihime, apakah ini artinya fanfiction yang kutulis akan direalisasikan dalam kehidupanku? Yang benar saja.  
Dan seandainya Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ulqiuora, apakah aku sebagai Orihime tega membiarkan ayahku merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami oleh Byakuya? Tidak, aku rasanya tidak akan mungkin sanggup melakukan itu. Tapi ayahku sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi tega membuatku seperti ini, kenapa aku tidak?  
Hemm… semua ini bisa membuatku gila.  
Sebuah private message, aku menerimanya dari Ketsueki Kyuban, author favoritku, Naruto. Dia memang sama sekali tidak memberikan review, tapi dia mengirimiku sebuah pesan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh orang lain, sebenarnya ada apa, ya?  
Nama saya Ketsueki Kyuban. Saya terkejut sekali melihat fic yang anda publish kemarin, mirip sekali dengan seorang gadis yang saya kenal di dunia nyata, namanya Hyuuga Hinata.  
Sama seperti Inoe Orihime, saya pikir dia diperlakukan tidak baik oleh ayahnya sejak kematian ibunya, sama persis dengan yang anda tuliskan pada fic anda, bisa dibilang dia adalah faktor yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal, disamping faktor takdir tentunya.  
Dan yah, sesungguhnya saya sedikit merasa aneh dengan kebetulan yang tampak seperti dibuat ini, apakah anda mengenal seorang Hyuuga Hinata atau itu memang kau kan, Hinata?  
Aku merasa jantungku berdegup tidak karuan, tidak mungkin! Naruto menyadari bahwa aku adalah penulis fic itu, dan sejak kapan dia menyadari bahwa apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini benar-benar diluar skenario! Ya ampun, apa yang harus kubalas sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan aku dengan santainya mengakui bahwa aku yang menulis fic itu, bahwa aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seandainya aku mengaku sekalipun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?  
"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat review yang kau berikan pada salah satu fic buatanku, aku yakin itu kau. Ternyata benar, ya?"  
Aku menoleh ke belakang, dengan ekspresi yang mungkin benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Slow motion, ya, mungkin itu yang mereka bisa katakan jika melihat gerakanku sekarang. Bagaikan robot kehabisan tenaga aku menoleh perlahan, pelan, kaku, aku ingin pingsan.  
"Naruto … kau?"  
"Ya, aku Ketsueki Kyuban. Kau sudah menyadarinya, kan?"  
Naruto duduk dihadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tak sanggup menatap matanya, terlalu mengerikan. Aku menunduk, ini sungguh benar-benar diluar perkiraanku, ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku tulis di fanfiction. Bukankah seharusnya Ulquiora mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Orihime secara bertahap, bukannya langsung tahu begitu saja. Tapi ini memang bukan fanfiction , ini hidupku, ini nyata!  
"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."  
"Apanya yang tidak? Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihat kau diperlakukan seperti ini?"  
"Naruto-kun, ini sama sekali berbeda dengan fic, ini…"  
"Kau ingin itu terjadi, kan? Kau ingin seperti Orihime yang diselamatkan Ulquiora, kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjadi Ulquiora bagimu."  
"Naruto , kau… tidak perlu, tidak usah. Ucapanmu yang seperti itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia, terima kasih."  
Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia, Naruto peduli padaku. Dia, Ketsueki Kyuban, dia author favorit, tidak… dia pangeran impianku.  
"Kakak!" aku melihat dari kejauhan, Hanabi berlari kearahku. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya dia…

"Kakak jangan pulang!"  
Jangan pulang? Apa maksudnya ini? Kulihat beberapa dari bagian dari tubuhnya membiru, baju yang dikenakannya sangat acak-acakan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini perbuatan ayah? Tapi bukankah ayah tidak pernah menyakiti Hanabi?  
"Ayah, tadi ayah menghidupkan komputer kakak, lalu entah kenapa, ayah mulai…"  
"HINATA!"  
Duniaku berguncang saat mandengar teriakan itu, itu suara ayah! Tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan ayah membaca fanfiction itu. Tapi… itu….  
"Dasar anak sialan! Apa maksudmu menulis hal seperti itu? Kau ingin membuatku membusuk di penjara, hah? Anak sepertimu lebih baik tidak usah hidup!"  
Aku merasakan rambutku ditarik dengan paksa hingga ada beberapa helai yang terlepas, darah masih mengalir dari pelipis kananku, sakitnya sudah semakin tidak terasa, bercampur dengan sakit di bagian dimana rambutku tercabut tadi, aku bahkan tidak mampu merasakan kepalaku. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan… mati?  
Tidak, sepertinya aku memang belum mati. Aku masih bisa mendengar derak mengerikan saat tubuhku terhempas ke dinding. Suara apa itu? Dinding yang retakkah? Atau suara tulangku? Sepertinya kemungkinan kedua lebih bisa diterima.  
"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu, brengsek!"  
Aku merasakan sesuatu, entah apa dihantamkan ke kepalaku hingga aku terjatuh. Aku melihat cairan merah tua mengalir di lantai tempatku terkulai, itu darahku, kan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakitnya? Kepalaku terasa mengembang tak terkendali, rasanya gelap.  
Aku tahu tubuhku telah ditendang bertubi-tubi, bahkan ayah tidak mau susah-susah menggunakan tangannya kali ini. Sudah sehina itukah aku dimatanya? Rasanya tubuhku mengejang saat tulang belakangku patah, aku tidak yakin itu tulang belakang tapi entahlah… aku hanya dapat merasakan sedikit getaran pada tubuhku, aneh, sama sekali tidak sakit, disaat itu semuanya menghilang.  
"Hinata, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu seperti apa yang kau tulis dalam fanfiction itu. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak dapat menjadi Ulquiora bagimu, aku sungguh ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku… mencintaimu…"  
Aku bisa melihatnya menangis disana. Naruto , tidak, Ketsueki Kyuban, pangeran impianku, menangis untukku, di pusaraku. Jika itu memang pusaraku, kenapa aku bisa melihatnya disini? Apakah aku telah menjadi arwah penasaran sekarang? Hemm… jangan menangis Naruto , aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Apa yang kutuliskan di fanfiction itu merupakan apa yang aku impikan, happy ending. Tapi jika aku harus berakhir seperti ini, mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Akhirnya bisa saja sad ending, iya, kan?  
"Hinata, sudah saatnya kau pergi."  
Orang yang berdiri disampingku ini jelas bisa melihatku. Pakaian hitam itu, pedang itu… tidak, dia tidak mungkin shinigami, kan? Apakah ini artinya aku akan tinggal di soul society?

-oo0oo-

FIN

-oo0oo-

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu dengan ripiu yah! ^^

Flame juga boleh asal berkualitas.


End file.
